


Ladies' Night

by alittlebitoftheuniverse



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, carte blanche ladies night, stream night, this is just pure fluff as these ladies deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/pseuds/alittlebitoftheuniverse
Summary: Rita gets the ladies of the Carte Blanche together for a stream night!~This is for the TPP Valentine's Exchange as a gift for Adrien! Happy Valentine's Day, Adrien!!!
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Juno Steel, Rita & Juno Steel, Vespa Ilkay & Juno Steel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: TPP Valentine's Exchange





	Ladies' Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, y'all! Let's celebrate with some tooth-rotting family fluff!

“Dear, I really think that I should—”

“No.”

Nureyev scowls, sitting on the edge of the bed, then shifting over into Juno’s line of sight, just in case Juno misses the way he’s sulking. Juno grins, turning around to look at him.

“Babe. It’s ladies’ night. You’re not even a lady.”

“That seems very unfair,” Nureyev sniffs. “And what about me, then? How am I supposed to get to sleep tonight if you’re not here?”

Juno laughs, getting out of his chair and pushing Nureyev onto his back, climbing over him and leaning down until they’re nose to nose. “You’ll be okay,” Juno promises, kissing him lightly. “It’s only one night, you can go down and help Jet in the garage or something. You’ll have fun.”

Nureyev’s pout doesn’t leave his lips with Juno’s kiss, but his eyes soften as he gazes up at him. “I hope you’re planning on making this up to me,” he teases, wrapping his arms around Juno’s neck, holding him close for a long moment before kissing him again gently.

“Of course I will,” Juno chuckles, disentangling himself and getting to his feet just as there’s an excited, rapid flurry of knocks on the door.

“Mistah Steel!” Rita’s voice comes from the other side, sounding impatient. “Come _on_ , everybody else is waiting!”

“Door’s open, Rita,” Juno snorts, pulling on his slippers. “Come on in, everyone’s decent.”

Rita still has her hand over her eyes as she walks in, even when Nureyev scoffs and Juno rolls his eye. She peeks out at them with a grin, though it falls again when she sees Juno. “Mistah Steel,” she huffs. “You’re not wearing the pajamas I got you!”

Juno winces guiltily, looking down at himself. He’s wearing a pair of worn pajama pants that he’d found in the back of his closet when he was packing to leave Mars, and a t-shirt emblazoned with the name of some band he’d never heard of before but had picked up on last time they were planetside. Not the most attractive of sleepwear, but the kitten-patterned pajamas Rita had gotten for him were so _itchy._

“Rita,” he sighs, trying to think of some excuse and failing, about to offer to put the other pajamas on when she shakes her head impatiently and grabs him by the hand.

“You’re already making us late, Mistah Steel, and I got about sixty streams for us to get through tonight and Captain A promised we could watch at least three of them!” She grabs Juno by the hand, tugging on it insistently to pull him out the door. “Night, Mistah Ransom!” she calls, waving at him excitedly. “Have fun with Mistah Jet!”

Juno just barely gets a glimpse of Nureyev’s look of despair before Rita closes the door and pulls him down the hall to the family room. Buddy and Vespa are already curled onto one corner of the sofa when they get there and both in pajamas, Buddy wrapped in her favorite pink silk robe and Vespa wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. Juno realizes a moment later that the band name on Vespa’s shirt matches his, and by the way her eyebrows raise and her jaw sets, she’s noticed too. But they’ve both promised Rita a fun ladies’ night, and neither of them want to be the first to break.

“Well, Rita,” Buddy says breezily as Juno takes a seat on the opposite end of the sofa. “You’ve got us all here. What did you have in mind for this ladies’ night?”

Rita bounces excitedly, sitting on the ottoman next to Juno’s feet. “Back on Mars, me and Franny used to have sleepovers all the time, and we always, always started with doing each other’s nails. Remember, Mistah Steel, that time all the glitter came off my hands when we were working on that murder case and that guy with the huge blaster used it to find us because it shed _everywhere_ , I gave Franny such an earful about it, let me tell you--“

“I remember, Rita,” Juno says hastily. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Vespa slowly put down the throw pillow she’d picked up, grumbling to herself as she settles back against Buddy’s chest. Rita looks confused, frowning at them, so Juno continues quickly. “So you want us to do each other’s nails, yeah?”

“Yes!” Rita beams back at him, leaning over to grab her basket of nail polish from where she’d put it next to the sofa. “Captain A, can I do yours?”

“Of course, darling,” Buddy hums, looking through the colors, finally pulling out a bottle of bright green polish. “This one, if you don’t mind.” She smiles over at Vespa, who gives a small huff but looks immensely pleased, even if her face falls into a scowl again as soon as she realizes Juno is looking.

“Mistah Steel, you should do Miss Vespa’s,” Rita suggests, tongue poking out between her teeth as she concentrates on painting Buddy’s nails. “He’s real good, Miss Vespa, he does Mistah Ransom’s all the time.”

Vespa’s scowl only deepens until Buddy clears her throat delicately, nudging a bottle of bright fiery red nail polish her way. “I think this color would look radiant on you, love,” she says mildly, and Vespa groans softly.

“Fine, Steel, but if you expect me to do yours next…”

“Just give me the nail polish, Vespa,” Juno snorts, opening it once she’s handed it over. “Now give me your hand.”

Vespa puts her hand in his like she’s just been told to put it in an overflowing dumpster. Juno thinks his eye roll is warranted, but Vespa clearly disagrees, if the way she growls is any indication.

Juno has to admit he enjoys this, even if it’s only to himself. The ritual of it is soothing to him, the repetitiveness as he coats each nail evenly in the polish. He barely hears Buddy and Rita’s chatter in his ears until he’s satisfied that Vespa’s nails are finished, letting go of her hand.

“Just let them dry before you touch anything,” he offers, tightening the lid of the bottle again. “You don’t want them smudging.”

Vespa stares down at her hands, the color rippling in the lamplight until it actually does look like flames. “Not bad, Steel,” she finally grunts, glancing over at Buddy, who is now painting Rita’s nails in bright neon yellow, and heaves out a heavy sigh. “Gimme a minute to let these dry and then…then I can do yours.”

Juno can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. “Vespa, I thought you said-“

“Fine, then I won’t!” she snaps back, cheeks flushing, and Juno chuckles to himself, peering into Rita’s basket again.

“I like purple,” he offers. “And Rita has some glitter to go over it?”

Vespa sighs. “If I have to…”

Juno passes the two bottles over to her, grinning. “Thanks, Vespa.”

~

“We are _not_ watching another romance stream, Rita,” Juno insists around a heavy yawn, pulling their fluffy throw up to his chin, pulling it over Rita’s head as well in the process as he tries to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “We’ve watched five of them, look. Buddy and Vespa got so bored they fell asleep.”

“That ain’t true, Mistah Steel,” Rita huffs, yanking the blanket back down. “Even Miss Vespa cried at _Vampires vs. Werewolves: They’re All In Love and There’s No Way This Could End Badly.”_

Juno grumbles under his breath, but he can’t really argue with her; she isn’t wrong. There are still a pile of tissues surrounding the lump of blankets and pillows that are Buddy and Vespa. They’d fallen asleep toward the end of the last stream. The stream credits finish rolling, and there’s no noise except for their soft breathing and Buddy’s light snores against Vespa’s neck.

Rita shifts a little where she’s sitting tucked under Juno’s arm, leaning back so they can see each other. She sighs, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“You think Captain A and Miss Vespa had a good time tonight, Mistah Steel?” she asks, hands twisting a little in their blanket. Juno puts his hand over hers, squeezing lightly.

“They definitely did,” he insists. “Hell, Vespa _stayed_ , Rita, that should tell you everything you need to know, y’know?” He nudges her lightly. “I mean, my back won’t be having a good time tomorrow morning when I wake up after sleeping on this couch all night,” he teases.

Rita blinks at him for several long moments before pushing her glasses back onto her face and throwing her arms around him tight enough that Juno’s spine starts its complaints early.

“Love ya, Mistah Steel,” she mumbles, muffled against his t-shirt, and Juno chuckles, settling back against the cushions so she can rest against him.

“I love you too, Rita. I’m gonna fall asleep in a minute, you should put on another stream. _Not_ another werewolf stream,” he adds. “Put on one of those cooking streams Ransom tries to follow along with.”

Once the stream is playing, Juno can feel just how heavy his eye is getting, and it doesn’t take long before he’s asleep on the sofa, even as Rita hugs him tighter and grumbles insults at the professional judges on the monitor.


End file.
